Song Of Lies
by Has An Account
Summary: A lovely collection of one-shots and short stories about a certain despicable family. Includes: GruxLucy fluffiness, the minions, family-like fluff, Lucy and the girls interaction, and stuff like that. If you have a prompt you want me to write, feel free to PM me.
1. First Date

**A/N: I've been writing these little one-shots for a while now but have been hesitant to put them out here because it seems unoriginal now that many people are doing the same thing. Of course, not all of them will be centered around Gru and Lucy. Most will have the whole family, some will even feature the minions. I'm sure you all know where I got the title from, one of my favorite scenes in the movie. That's about all I have to say, so enjoy the first installment of Song Of Lies.**

**_First Date_**

"Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand?"

"I'm sure."

"Not even a little, teensy bit?"

"No, I don't 'hold hands'."

"You will soon."

Lucy Wilde had just come out of the restaurant where she and her current business partner and boyfriend, Gru, had their first date. It had went very well, not like Lucy expected it to go badly, but something was missing. Maybe it was the lack of his hand around her own as they walked in the pleasant twilight.

"Please Gru." Lucy pouted, hanging onto his shoulder.

Lucy saw a smirk tug at the corner of his lips before her answered, serious again, "No."

Lucy let go of her partner's shoulder and resumed walking beside him. The bubbly redhead remained quiet for a moment, soaking in every detail of the night. The orange glow of the sunset, the tranquil air of the town, the crimson leaves on all the trees, the man standing next to her. A wide grin grin spread across Lucy's face. She had jumped out of a plane for him.

"Are you okay?" Gru asked, noticing Lucy's change in facial expression.

"Oh, yes, I'm great actually." Lucy said, snapping out of her daze.

"Alrighty then." Gru said slowly. In truth he was a little scared by Lucy's sudden change in emotion. Last time this had happened he had gotten a face-full of cupcake frosting and was not ready to repeat that situation.

"It's just that... Well, I never thought..." Lucy stumbled over the right words. She moved her hands around, hoping it would help explain her loss of words.

"You never thought what?" Gru asked, completely oblivious to Lucy's bizarre hand gestures.

"I never thought that I'd ever be dating an ex-villain. Actually, I never thought that I'd be dating anyone, ex-villain or not."

Emerald eyes looked into blue as the pair stopped walking. The two leaned in closer to each other until they were only few inches apart.

"Ehem." Gru coughed, moving out. His cheeks reddened and he adjusted his scarf nervously. "I don't know why you tink dat, you are a very lovable person."

Lucy looked at him, her green eyes catching the glint of the setting sun. She also was blushing furiously.

"Oh, thank you." Lucy stammered, wringing her hands together. She blushed even harder.

The two continued walking. An awkward silence hung in the air. Lucy looked down at her feet, wishing there was something she could say to break the silence.

"Gru..." Lucy began but stopped abruptly as Gru's fingers intertwined with her own.

"Dis ez what you wanted right?" Gru asked, a smile lingering on his lips.

"Yes." Lucy said, leaning into Gru, "Thanks."

The couple walked hand in hand, talking about whatever came to mind. They stopped when they reached Lucy's apartment. Lucy hated to go, but all good things had to come to an end eventually.

"Thank you, Gru." She said, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" Gru asked.

"Everything. Rescuing me, asking me out, walking with me, holding my hand, but most importantly, this." With that said, Lucy grabbed the end of Gru's scarf and brought his lips crashing into hers. Gru was surprised, but didn't resist. The kiss was soft and brief, but there was no hiding the emotion behind it.

The two broke apart, Lucy blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gru stood, staring at Lucy. He never would have expected that, especially on their first date. But his partner was known to be a little unexpected.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Lucy said, a playful smirk spread across her face.

"Oh." Was all Gru could manage to say.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, partner!" Lucy said. She gave Gru a quick peck on the cheek before retreating up the steps to her apartment.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Gru called to Lucy. She waved and went inside, leaving Gru standing outside like a love-struck teenager.

**Like it, hate it, wanna flame it to death? Whatever you think about it, I want to know. So, that's what the little review button is for, know what I'm saying? Sorry for mistakes. **


	2. The Agony Of Being Ticklish

**A/N: Thanks to ZimsGirl123 for the prompt, the idea is so cute! Hope you like it! Set earlier in Gru and Lucy's dating period. **

**_The Agony Of Being Ticklish_**

Lucy heard the shrill screams before she even entered the house. She instinctively braced herself for the worst. Lucy cautiously opened the door and slipped inside, taking up a defensive position. But not even all her A.V.L training prepared her for being trampled by Agnes.

"Help me Lucy! The tickle monster is chasing me!" The little girl cried frantically, clinging to the hem of Lucy's dress.

"The what?" Lucy asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"The tickle monster!" Agnes screeched. She pointed down the hall. Lucy looked the direction he was pointing. She saw what looked like Edith covered in an old bed sheet.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Edith growled. Agnes screamed again making Lucy flinch. Edith ran, stumbling over the sheet, toward Agnes and Lucy.

"Hide me!" Agnes said, hiding behind Lucy's legs. Edith ran into Lucy, knocking her over.

"Hey Lucy. Didn't see you there." Edith said, peeking out from under the sheet.

"Oh, right." Lucy said sarcastically. She smiled and winked at the blonde girl.

"Are you ticklish?" Agnes asked sweetly, looking at Lucy.

"Me? Pff, no way. I'm not ticklish at all." Lucy huffed indignantly.

"Yeah right." Edith said rolling her eyes, "I say we find out."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't have time to react before both girls were tickling her sides. The redhead couldn't hold back her giggles.

"You are ticklish!" Edith shouted in triumph.

"Stop!" Lucy cried out between bursts of laughter. She managed to push the girls away gently and stand up. Without hesitation, she ran down the hall into the living room. She heard little footsteps chasing after her.

"Gah!" Lucy shouted in surprise as she collided with an unsuspecting Margo.

"Hey." Margo snapped, reaching for her phone that had gotten knocked out of her hand, "Watch where you're... Oh, sorry Lucy."

"No time for apologies, the tickle monster is after me." Lucy said frantically, grabbing Margo's shoulders and hiding behind her.

"Wait, you're ticklish?" Margo asked. Lucy nodded slowly. She didn't like that look in Margo's eyes. It was suspiciously mischievous.

"Guys, I've got Lucy!" Margo called, grabbing Lucy's wrists.

"Oh, you little..." Lucy trailed off as she was attacked by Edith and Agnes.

Before long they were all laughing and running around the house. At first the three girls had teamed up against Lucy, but now it was more every-girl-for-themself.

"Got ya!" Lucy exclaimed, picking up Agnes.

"Help!" Agnes squealed as Lucy tickled her sides, "She's got me!"

"Hey! What ez going on here?" Gru asked, looking at the scene before him. Pillows and blankets were scattered around the floor, as well as stuffed animals and toys.

"Lucy here is ticklish. So we had a tickle fight." Edith said nonchalantly.

"How about we clean up and den you gurls can have snacks?" Gru said, already starting to pick up a few stuffed animals.

"Will do." Lucy said with an over-exaggerated salute.

After cleaning up, everyone went into the kitchen for snacks. They all sat around the table and munched on apple slices and homemade cookies.

"So Edith said you are ticklish?" Gru asked, nudging Lucy with his elbow.

"Don't even start."

** And thats chapter two for ya'll! Thanks to my reviewers, I really love reviews! Ideas are welcome. I hope to update soon. **


	3. Past

**A/N: Just edited this chapter and made it better! Now it's a much better explanation of BOTH Gru and Lucy's pasts. And it has a better plot the it previously did. But it still has the same crappy title. XD Enjoy!**

**_Past_**

Lucy and Gru had just returned from a particularly dangerous mission. It had involved many narrow escapes and dangerous explosives. To make it worse, the villain they had been after got away. And if the couple thought their day couldn't get any worse, they were wrong.

"Thank you Agent Wilde and Mr. Gru for attending this meeting." Silas Ramsbottom greeted both agents as they took the two seats opposite him at the long table. "I have to speak to you about your recent, and very dangerous, failure."

"Yeah, I know. We failed what's there to talk about?" Lucy huffed, her arms crossed across her chest. She visibly rolled her eyes.

"It's not about your failure, Agent Wilde, more so your carelessness." Silas said carefully. He was certain that offending the fiery redhead would not result well for anybody.

"My carelessness?" Lucy spluttered.

"Yes, Agent Wilde, your carelessness." Silas said exasperatedly, "You never think things through. You just charge in and hope things work in your favor."

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it again. Maybe this will go faster if I just agree with everything Sheepsbutt says, she thought.

"Just look at what happened today. You almost got your leg blown off by an explosive. Your lucky you only broke it." Silas pointed out, gesturing to Lucy's leg which was wrapped in a cast.

"So?" Lucy snapped.

"So, we don't want to end up like your parents do we?" Silas asked.

Lucy's heart stopped momentarily. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. Her parents. She hasn't thought of them in ages. She was trying forget.

"Lucy?" Gru asked softly. He hand rested on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. She looked back up and shot a menacing glare at her boss before hopping out of the room on crutches. Gru looked at Ramsbottom and shrugged before following Lucy.

...…

Later that night, Lucy sat absentmindedly picking at her food. She was unaware if Gru watching her, his eyes full of concern and wonder.

"Lucy?" He asked tentatively. Lucy looked up to meet his eyes. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Go for it." Lucy replied.

"What was Sheepsbutt talking about, 'ending up like your parents'?"

Lucy sighed, considering how to respond.

"You don't have to answer eef..."

"No, no it's fine." Lucy said quickly, "I'll tell you."

"My parents worked for the AVL. They were some of the best agents ever. No kidding." Lucy began, "Then they were blown up. That was ten years ago."

"Oh." Was all Gru managed to say.

"Yeah. Nothin' to exciting. The rest of my childhood was fairly normal. Except that my parents were away l a lot and I spent most if my life with my grandmother." Lucy said, "She's dead too by the way." She added.

"Huh." Gru mumbled.

"So I guess what Silas means is that he doesn't want me to get blown up. I'm fairly new at the AVL and I'm already one of the best agents they have. 'Guess it's in my blood." Lucy smiled and twirled some spaghetti around her fork.

"I guess so." Gru said.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

Gru stiffened up. He had never told anyone about his pat before. Nobody had ever cared before.

"I grew up with my mother. Her way of showeeng affection was... different. It often involved me being ridiculed or put down." Gru said slowly.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Lucy said sympathetically.

"It's okay." Gru muttered.

"Is that why you decided to become a villain? So people would fear you and you could get the respect you never had?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Gru had never been this open with her and she didn't want to blow it.

"Partly. And partly because I hate working for a boss." Gru said, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Lucy smiled at him.

Gru was glad that Lucy understood him. He had always built walls around him emotions, staying away from people who tried to break them. He didn't want any more rejection. Now with Lucy, things were different. He could tell her about his checkered past without worry. Maybe someday he'd tell her why he'd adopted the girls.

**There you have it! Better huh? Hope you like it! Please review and sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. My Heart Will Go On

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews, but the ones I did really made my day! Thank you everyone! Anyway, I just watched the movie Titanic for the first time after wanting to see it forever. It was amazing, Leonardo DiCaprio is quite adorable. I did cry, if you're wondering. But that's not the point. The point of my incessant ramblings is that I came up with this chapter after watching Titanic. Enjoy!**

_** My Heart Will Go On**_

"Can I pick the movie tonight?" Lucy asked excitedly. She held the phone against her shoulder and pulled on her shoes.

"Yes, as long as its not all mushy and lovey." Gru grumbled from the other end of the line.

Lucy smiled, "I have just the right movie for ya' then."

"Be over here around six den?"

"Sounds great. Bye, hun." Lucy said. She hung up and snapped her phone closed. Grabbing the movie she planned to force Gru to watch, she left for work.

* * *

"Did you have to pick dis movie?" Gru sighed exasperatedly.

"Of course, I love this movie!" Lucy squealed. She put the movie into the DVD player and went to sit on the couch next to Gru. She smiled excitedly and hit the "play" button on the remote.

Gru sighed again as Lucy snuggled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and pulled a blanket around herself.

"What's the movie called again?" Gru whispered.

"Shhhhhh!" Lucy hushed, "Just watch."

Gru watched the intro, finally his question was answered, the word Titanic spread across the screen.

Lucy watched, engrossed the while time. Even Gru found the movie quite captivating. He would never admit that he was actually starting to like this movie.

"Hey, you would jump for me right?" Lucy asked suddenly, looking into Gru's eyes. It took him a moment for him to realize that she was referring to the movie.

"Into icy water? Of course not." Gru huffed. Lucy's face fell.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"I'm just keeding." Gru said softly, "You know I would go anywhere to save you."

"I knew that." Lucy said stubbornly. She nestled into Gru, "But if you're not kidding, I'll kill you before you can save me."

Gru chuckled softly and continued to watch the movie. After a while, he started to drift off into sleep. He was suddenly jerked out if sleep by Lucy grabbing his hand. He took one look at the screen and knew something bad was happening.

"They just hit the iceberg." Lucy informed him, "You also missed some romantic parts, Sleeping Beauty."

Gru looked at Lucy as she watched the movie while squeezing his hand. The T.V flickered in her green eye, casting shadows across her face. Gru also saw what he thought was a tear glint in her eye. He looked back to the movie.

All around children and woman were being thrown into lifeboats and families were being torn apart. A sudden protective nature took a hold of Gru as he thought of his own family. He grabbed Lucy's arms and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you. You or the gurls." He muttered. Lucy nodded against his shoulder. He heard her sniffle.

But the worst was yet to come. When the boy, Jack, died Lucy was near hysterics. She held Gru's hand tightly and cried into into his shoulder. Gru wouldn't have even felt the slightest bit of sympathy for the death, but seeing Lucy cry made him melancholy. He wasn't exactly sure what to, so he wrapped his arms around Lucy's thin frame and held her close.

When the movie ended, Lucy pulled out of Gru's embrace. Tears streaked down her face, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm glad you're here." She murmured.

"I'm glad too. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Gru said. He wanted to hug Lucy again but she had other ideas. She leaned into him and planted a kiss on on his lips. She pulled away, a light smile on her lips.

"How did you like the movie?" She asked.

"Eet wasn't as bad as I thought eet would be." Gru admitted. He shrugged.

"You liked it!" Lucy exclaimed triumphantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him, "I knew you would."

"Okay, so I liked eet a leetle." Gru said, his voice muffled by Lucy's hair.

"I cry every time." Lucy said, "I just can't help it."

"It's sad, dat's okay. Even you can't be tough all the time." Gru said, he pulled Lucy off of him and looked her in the eyes.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, it's late. I'd better be going." Lucy said, she glanced at the clock. It read 11:00. She got up off the couch and stretched out her stiff legs.

"You can stay if you want." Gru said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Really? Oh, okay." Lucy beamed. Gru stood up next to her. He smiled along with her. The two walked up to Gru's room, the credits still rolling down the screen.

**Well, there you are. Movie night. I hope you don't think I made Lucy seem to skittish and weak, but really. Who doesn't cry at the end of that movie?! I hope you liked it, tell me why you think. Or if you have prompts, feel free to share them. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


	5. Just Another Night With The Family

**A/N: Oh my gods, nine reviews already?! (I am a Percy Jackson fan) Thanks guys for the support, it means a lot to me. This prompt is from Raven, a guest reviewer. Enjoy!**

Gru rushed around the kitchen, cutting vegetables, stirring batter, putting things in the oven, while Lucy watch from bar table, trying to figure out how he did it all. In the few months they had been married, she still didn't know. She had never been a very good cook herself. She shuddered, remembering the time her mother had tried to teach her how. At least it had only been a small scale explosion.

"You know, I could use some help." Gru said, looking at Lucy with narrowed eyes, "You don't just have to sit dere."

"Of course I'll help!" Lucy said cheerfully, jumping off her stool, "What can I do?"

"Stir dis." Gru handed her a bowl with spoon sticking out. Lucy took it and started mixing. At least it was something to help.

"So what will this be when it's done?" Lucy asked, motioning towards the batter she was mixing.

"Dat will be the bread. I found a good recipe for no-kneed bread." Gru informed her, while mixing a salad together.

"So I don't get to pound some bread?" Lucy asked, a little disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry to deesappoint you."

"Nah, I'll live." Lucy said.

"One would hope." Gru muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Lucy protested, putting a hand on her hip.

Gru smirked evilly and continued tossing the salad. He threw in chopped carrots and a splash of dressing.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Lucy asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"My mother taught me how. She said it was important to know how to cook because it impresses women." Gru replied, settin the salad aside and retrieving the batter Lucy was mixing.

"It is quite impressive. I'll agree with your mom on that one." Lucy said, nodding. She reached for an abandon piece of carrot.

Gru poured the batter into a pan and slid it into the oven. He dusted off his hands. "Dat's all we have to do here. Now we wait precisely twenty minutes."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the family gathered around the table. Lucy carried the plates off food to the table, balancing one on her head.

"Awesome! How do you do that?" Edith said excitedly as Lucy bent down. Edith took the plate off her mother's head.

"I worked as a waitress in high school." Lucy replied, "And I have excellent balance." She added with a wink.

"Lets not test dat." Gru muttered.

Lucy slid into the booth next to Gru. As soon as she sat down, she started shoveling food into her mouth, Edith followed suit. Margo and Agnes ate a little bit more like civilized people.

"So 'ow was 'ool?" Lucy asked through a mouthful of lettuce.

"It was okay. I got another A on my math test." Margo said with a shrug.

"I drew a unicorn." Agnes said proudly.

"I played tag at recess!" Edith exclaimed, her mouth full of food as well.

"Lucy, Edith, don't talk with your mouths full." Gru scolded.

"S'rry." Both girls muttered with mouths still full of food.

"I give up." Gru huffed.

"They'll learn." Margo said with a smile.

The rest of dinner went on like normal. Agnes mentioned something about watching a unicorn movie after dinner, which Gru said no to because it was a school night. Edith said something about getting her own freeze-ray. That subject was dropped very quickly. Margo asked about jining the soccer team, which bother Gru and Lucy agreed to look into that.

"Margo does dishes again!" Edith yelled after she finished eating. Without another word, the blonde girl jumped up from the table and ran upstairs.

"I do not have to do the dishes again!" Margo called, running after her sister.

"Wait, I don't wanna do dishes either!" Agnes protested, chasing after her sisters.

"Look who's stuck on dish duty." Lucy said, clearing the plates off the table, "But you can help me." She added to Gru.

"Lucy does dishes!" Gru yelled, running after his daughters.

"You are going to regret this!" Lucy yelled up the stairs.

The redhead sighed and looked at the pile of dirty dishes. "Oh you will so regret this." Lucy murmured. But her revenge would have to wait, because she had dishes to do.

**How did I do? I love writing prompts people give me, but sometimes I'm not sure how well I write them. Maybe I'm to self conscious. Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes, I look through it but I always seem to miss a couple. Tell me what you think of it and feel free to let me in on any ideas you have.**


	6. Down Under

**A/N: In the movie, it never shows when Lucy is first told that she is being moved to Australia. This is how I think she would react.**

**_Down Under_**

Lucy had never been this happy in her life. Just last night she had mustered up the courage to peck her partner on the cheek and today was going to be another adventurous day working with him. Lucy's heart fluttered at the thought of her partner, Gru. She had saved him from that horrid woman, whats-her-face and that's when she realized that Gru might actually like her back. The thought made her grin uncontrollably. Lucy gripped the steering wheel tightly and sighed, turning into the mall parking lot. She didn't see Gru's car (if you could call it that) she assumed he wasn't here yet, or had walked. Jut the thought of Gru brought on the memories of the previous night. She chuckled at the thought of that woman Gru had been with. Seriously, what was wrong with bald guys?

"Hey! Watch it!"

Lucy snapped out her daydream, noticing how she almost ran somebody over. "Sorry!" She called out the window. The redhead tried to focus more on finding a parking spot, which wasn't easiest thing for a crazy driver like Lucy. Finally she found an open spot.

"Why couldn't Silas reserve me a spot?" Lucy muttered crossly. She opened her door slowly, not wanting to hit the car next to her.

The mall was fairly crowded, but Lucy easily found Silas and the rest of the AVL. They were gathered around Floyd Eaglesan's wig shop.

"Hey, Silas. What's up?" Lucy asked, faintly surprised the league's director would be out and about, considering he hardly ever went out in public.

"We have found our culprit." Silas replied in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Eaglesan?!" Lucy spluttered in surprise, "But Gru said..."

"I am we'll aware of what Mr. Gru said, Agent Wilde. But he has no proof that Eduardo is your culprit. We have found the evidence we need to arrest Mr. Eaglesan." Ramsbottom cut Lucy off, "Unless you wish to arrest somebody for having a secret salsa." He added, sounding a bit disdainful.

Lucy blushed at her boss's words. Sure he had a point, but her gut said to trust Gru. Or was it her heart? Lucy shook her head. Whatever it was, she wanted to trust Gru.

"And I have important news for you Agent Wilde."

Lucy perked up. Maybe he was going to give Gru a full-time job at the AVL and make her is full time partner. The thought of that happening made Lucy incredibly happy.

"Since you have completed this mission successfully, we need you elsewhere now."

Lucy felt her heart stop for a second. What did he say? Somewhere else? "Go on." Lucy said, trying to hide the disappointment that clawed at her heart.

"You will be relocated to Australia for the time being." Silas finished.

"What?!" Lucy gasped before she stop herself, "Why me?!"

"Well Agent Wilde, the AVL's policy is that we cannot relocate those with family in the area. Do you have family in the area?" Silas explained impatiently, like he was talking to a four-year-old.

Lucy immediately thought if Gru and his girls. Sure they weren't really her family, she and Gru weren't even dating. But the three girls were so lovely. Gru talked about them all the time. They had all managed to steal her heart, especially the youngest child. She wished Gru would just screw up the courage and ask her out.

"I'd take that as a no then." Silas said. Lucy didn't even notice how she had been caught up in her thoughts.

"But I do..." Lucy trailed off, realizing how stupid she sounded.

"Oh, so who is this family of yours?" Silas asked, starting to sound very impatient.

"I don't have any family." Lucy muttered. New thoughts swirled around in her head, none of them good anymore. How could Silas just tell her to go to Australia? What is she didn't want to go? What if she wanted to try and start a family? Lucy wasn't sure were that last thought came from.

"I can't go Silas." Lucy said.

"Why not? Do you realize that if you don't go you will loose your job." Silas snapped, loosing what was left of his patience, "You do enjoy testing other people's patience don't you Agent Wilde?"

Lucy started at her boss blankly. She wasn't sure what to say. Was Gru really worth giving up her job for? Lucy wasn't one hundred percent sure the he like her. What if she lost her job only find out that Gru didn't like her at all? For once in her life, Lucy Wilde was speechless.

"Your flight was been booked. Here is your ticket. A rental car will be waiting for you the airport when you arrive." Ramsbottom handed Lucy an envelope. She accepted it hesitantly.

"I'll leave as soon as possible." Lucy said.

"Good. Now I see Mr. Gru had just arrived. We will have to fill him in."

Lucy nodded miserably.

• • •

"We may not get out of this alive so I need to I need to ask you a question."

"Better make it quick."

"If I asked you out on a date, what would you say?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes!"

**And that is the end of this wonderful chapter. I had incorporate that scene from the movie, it's too cute! Anyways, I hope you all like it. Sorry for mistakes. Please review!**


	7. Here Is The Question

**A/N: I have been waiting for somebody to suggest this! Gru proposing to Lucy, as suggested by Bee do (guest). I'm so excited to write this! **

**_Here Is The Question_**

Gru paced the floor nervously. In his pocket was a small box containing a ring. In a few minutes his girlfriend Lucy would be at his house for to pick him up for their 97th date. On that date, Felonious Gru planned to propose to Lucy. Who knew it would be so positively nerve-wracking?

"Dad?" Margo entering his room interrupting Gru's thoughts. He turned his attention to his eldest daughter.

"What is eet keeten?" Gru asked, "Eez dere somet'ing wrong?"

"I guess I could ask you same thing." Margo replied with a shrug.

"You came to see what was wrong with me?" Gru asked in disbelief.

"You seemed so nervous. I mean, you've been up here for the past hour or so." Margo said.

"Eet's not'ing really." Gru lied, waving his hand.

Margo crossed her arms. She gave Gru a look that say she didn't believe him.

"Okay okay, eet's just dat, I want to ask Lucy to marry me but I don't know how eet will go." Gru confessed.

"Oh my gosh! You're going to propose to Lucy?!" Margo screamed. She looked so positively happy, maybe the happiest Gru had ever seen her.

"Don't worry, Lucy is totally going to yes." Margo said. She was so full of confidence that Gru couldn't help but believe her.

"Alright, I trust you." Gru said, reaching out his arms for a hug. Margo wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Speaking of Lucy, I think she's here." Margo said, releasing Gru. She smiled at him and nodded encouragingly. Gru returned his daughter's smile. He felt like he could do anything, especially propose to Lucy.

* * *

Gru and Lucy had finished eating at a very nice restaurant and were walking along the beach. Lucy watched the waves gently splash on shore, washing away their footprints. Neither had said anything, the couple walked in silence listening to the ocean. Finally Gru spoke up.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, and I tasered you." Lucy said dreamily, remembering that day, "And then when we broke into El Machos restaurant." She added wistfully.

"Oh yes, and I was attacked by dat eveel cheecken." Gru huffed. Lucy chuckled at the memory.

"And when I showed you my moves." Lucy said, striking and Kung-fu pose.

"And got cupcake frosting all over." Gru added.

"Then that "eveel cheecken" sent us off to our deaths." Lucy said, doing a crude impression of Gru's accent.

"Dat was when I first asked you on a date." Gru said. He remembered all of the events like they had happened yesterday.

"That was the best day ever!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Gru asked the excited redhead.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, wearing a look of confusion.

"Lucy Wilde," Gru dropped down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "Weel you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes! Yes, Gru, yes!" Lucy shouted. She tackled Gru in a hug, wrapping her arms around him.

He hugged her back. Margo had been right, of course.

The two stayed laying in the cool sand, gazing at the stars. Lucy rested her head of Gru shoulder. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. It was like everything she had ever dreamed of had come this right there in that moment.

"You know what Gru?" Lucy began, reaching for Gru's hand.

"Yes Lucy?"

"I think I found a new best day ever."

** I'm very satisfied with this chapter, it's probably my best so far. What do you think? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	8. No Escape

**A/N: Don't worry Bee do, I will use your prompt. Just I had to write this first. It is just some random angsty idea that takes place after Gru and Lucy are married. Enjoy!**

_**No Escape**_

Gru struggled against the ropes that him to a post. In the room opposite, his wife was tied to a wall. Her green eyes blazed with uncharacteristic fury. Gru watched as she tried to wriggle her limbs loose but failed, only succeeding in causing them to dig into her pale skin. She winced, blinking back hot tears.

Gru wanted to scream her name. Or yell at her to stop. He just wanted to say something to his partner. But a think wall of glass between him and Lucy prevented that. Not to mention his mouth was covered with tape.

"Well, Mister Gru. Is watching your wife struggle fun?" Asked a sinister voice from behind Gru.

"Mmmmf." Gru muttered from behind the tape.

"Huh, I guess I should take that off." The villain mused to himself. He walked over to Gru and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Eet ees most amusing." Gru snapped sarcastically.

"Well if you like this, then you'll love what I'm going to do next." The villain said maliciously.

"W-what are you going to do to Lucy?" Gru asked.

"Oh you know. She knows to much about my plan of world domination, so I'll just shut her up." The villain said lightly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You-you wouldn't?!" Gru spluttered angrily.

"I would." The villain snarled. He pulled a gun from his pocket,

"Let me talk to her!" Gru said, close to begging. Showing this much weakness was not something he normally liked to do, but things were pretty desperate.

"It is only fitting for the good-guys to have their final words." The villain said with an exasperated sigh. He pressed a button of the wall and the glass slid away.

Lucy looked up at the sound and a small smile landed on her lips at the sight if Gru. "Hey, hun. This kinda sucks doesn't it?" She huffed.

"Eet ees about to suck worse." Gru said grimly. Lucy's smile disappeared as her eyes darted to the villain and his gun.

"He's not going to..." Lucy trailed off, her eyes filling with a new set of tears.

Gru didn't say anything, he just nodded slowly.

"You two lovebirds better speed this up." The villain said impatiently, looking at his nails with a yawn.

"Lucy I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel. I love you too okay?" Lucy said, her vision blurring due to tears. She blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of the villain.

Gru just stared at the redhead. Even chained to a wall, covered in bruises, hair flying every which way, she still looked stunning. Her loving smile lit up the dark rooms.

"Goodbye Gru." She said softly as the villain raised his gun to her.

A loud bang shook the air, Gru sat bolt-right up in bed. He glanced out the window and saw lightening fork through the sky. It was just a dream. He sighed and lay back, his arms extending to make sure Lucy was next to him.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt nothing but cold sheets where Lucy would normally be laying. He sat up again, this time throwing off the covers and standing up. He walked quietly out of the room, not wanting to wake the girls.

As he crept down the stairs, he noticed the kitchen light was on. When he entered the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was Lucy sitting at the bar counter munching on a cold slice of leftover pizza. She stopped mid-chew went she noticed Gru staring at her from the doorframe.

She gave a small wave and swallowed the pizza in her mouth. "Hi sweetie, what up? You look frazzled."

Gru did respond, he just slid onto the chair next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You're so cute when your protective." Lucy teased.

"And you are cute no matter what." Gru replied.

Lucy smiled at his cheesy line, her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Lets go back upstairs." Gru suggested.

"Uh-huh." Lucy muttered sleepily. Gru swept Lucy into his arms and carried her upstairs. She fell asleep as soon as he set her down.

Gru smiled, happy to know that everyone was safe.


	9. Ninja

**A/N: I feel like I've written a lot of sad and emotional stuff for this. Now for something not super-sad.**

**_Ninja_**

Oh, by the way! I just fixed chapter three and made it better! Please read it! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Lucy was idly mussing over her bed-head when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear and tying up her hair.

"Lucy? Are you dere?" Asked an accented voice.

"Sure am!" Lucy replied cheerfully. She tugged on the hair tie, having successfully trapped her fingers in it.

"Dats good. I was wondering eef you could come over as soon as possible." Lucy smiled at the sound of Gru on the other end of the line. He must really miss her to all at six in the morning.

"You know I just saw you not right hours ago! Do you love me that much?" Lucy teased.

"Well... It's not me. It's Edith. She needs you." Gru said. Lucy could detect a hint of nervousness creep into his voice.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, fearing the worst.

"She was practicing some ninja moves and she hurt Margo by accident. Now she is convinced she is a bad ninja. Maybe you could convince her otherwise?"

"Of course I can! I'll be over as soon as I get some clothes on." Lucy said, "Unless you want me to come over wrapped in a towel." She added with a sly smile.

"N-no. Take your time." The redhead could imagine Gru blushing while holding the phone to his ear. The thought made her smile even wider.

"Be there in fifteen minutes." She promised before hanging up.

Lucy stood on Gru's front stoop and rapped on the door. It was answers by a small girl holding a unicorn.

"Hey there, hun. How's everything?" Lucy smiled at the little girl.

"Lucy's here!" Agnes squealed in delight before rushed to hug the lanky redhead's legs.

"Hey you!" Lucy said, crouching down to hug the little girl back, "I hear Edith isn't feeling the best?"

"Yeah, she is sad because she isn't a ninja anymore." Agnes replied, "She's in our room. You should go see her."

"Can do!" Lucy said, mock saluting the little girl. Agnes giggled before running down the hall announcing Lucy's presence.

Lucy made her way up the stairs to the girls' bedroom. There she found Edith sprawled out on her bed wearing a casual pink outfit, her ninja uniform flung on the floor.

"What's up?" Lucy asked, bending down to pick up the tiny black uniform and sword.

"I hit Margo with my nun chucks. I might have broken her nose. She's at the hospital with Gru right now." Edith said miserably, her hat pulled far over her face.

"Did you apologize?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Edith mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you then." Lucy said, hoping to cheer the miserable girl up.

"But what if I hurt more good guys? I'm supposed to hurt bad guys!" Edith huffed.

"You won't hit any more good guys. It was an accident and accidents happen!" Lucy exclaimed, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." Edith replied, pushing her hat back from her eyes a little bit.

Lucy crouched down to Edith's level. "When I was a kid, I was making mud pies in the driveway..."

Edith's face lit up at the mention of mud pies.

"and my dad was walking up it and slipped and fell in the mud. He broke his wrist. I felt really bad, even after saying sorry. But guess what?"

"What?"

"He told me that it was an accident and that he wasn't mad. I'm that's how Margo feels. She wouldn't want you to stop being a ninja over something like this."

"You sure?" Edith asked doubtfully.

"Positive." Lucy assured her.

"I bet you're right. Thanks." Edith jumped down from her bed and wrapped her arms around Lucy.

Lucy was surprised by the gesture. Edith was never really one to show to much affection. But that didn't stop her from hugging the girl back.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Edith asked.

"I sure can kiddo." Lucy replied cheerfully, "I want to show you I'm right."

Edith laughed.

**I just love Lucy and the girls bonding time. It's so fun to write and read. If you think so too, hit the review button. Please? Sorry for any mistakes, I know I made some. **


End file.
